This invention relates to plugs for creating a fluid-less region in a tubular body structure in which a surgeon may operate. More particularly, this invention relates to temporary hemostatic plugs for creating a bloodless region in a blood vessel for operating on the blood vessel without the use of a side clamp or a connector. One situation in which this invention may be used is in coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) procedures. This invention may be used for bypass graft connections to the aorta.
A patient's weakened or diseased body organ tubing can often be repaired by replacing or supplementing the patient's existing natural body organ tubing with a graft structure. In CABG procedures, a surgeon may suture a graft to multiple locations along the coronary artery or between the aorta and a point on the coronary artery downstream from the blockage to bypass a blocked section. To proceed, a surgeon first makes an incision in the target vessel (e.g., artery, aorta, etc.), and then attaches the graft to the target vessel at the incision. A typical method for attaching the graft to the target vessel is by suture.
During this procedure, the surgeon may need to place a finger over the cored incision between the time that the cutter device is removed and the graft is sutured in place. In embodiments in which an anastomotic connector and delivery device is used, a finger may be used to obstruct the cored incision prior to deployment of the connector and graft. In particular, this may be very common when operating on the aorta. Sealing the incision with a finger may be very cumbersome and difficult for the surgeon. If the maneuver is not performed efficiently, patient blood loss may occur. Additionally, if the artery is subject to higher blood pressures, as is the aorta, “jetting” (e.g., spraying of blood through the incision) may occur. This phenomenon may further interfere with the procedure. Additionally, this phenomenon may be more readily experienced during “off-pump” CABG procedures.
To provide the surgeon with a clear operating field in which to suture, it is desirable to prevent blood from flowing around the incision. One method is to clamp off a portion of the artery where the graft will be made to create a bloodless region in which the surgeon may attach the graft. However, this clamping may dislodge plaques and other emboli, which may cause harm to the patient including, for example, adverse neurological effects, stroke, patient death, or other adverse health effects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods for creating a bloodless operating region for a surgeon during grafting procedures without using clamps or connectors.